warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Cephalon Cy/Quotes
TennoLive 2019 When Rebecca enters the Railjack *''Crew: Welcome aboard. I am Cephalon Cy, you will refer to me as such. Aboard this Railjack, we work before we play.'' When Rebecca enters the Railjack's bridge *''Engines: Online'' Navigation Screen *''Heliosphere.'' The Railjack Launches *''Translating in 3... 2... 1... Grab something.'' Heliosphere, Lin Tower Ruins Arrival *''Void Translation complete.'' *''Debris contain mineral traces. Crew: do we have a need?'' *''Helm: Debris warning, maneuver accordingly.'' *''Proximity charges detected.'' *''Scanning derelict... archives are mostly intact. Investigation is your prerogative.'' *''Archives marked.'' Inside the ruins *''Decrypting Archives... Crew, you might find this interesting.'' *''Infested. Watch your back.'' *''Team: Standby for offensive support.'' Megan returns to the Railjack *''Tenno, on deck.'' Earth, Galleon Orgo Boarding the Grineer crewship *''Blackout Pulse: Online'' *''Archwing Slingshot loaded, Tenno in the barrel.'' *''Shields: Online'' *''Tether: Online'' *''Particle Ram: Online'' *''Grineer Crewship has a Tenno at the helm. Watch your fire.'' The Railjack is boarded *''Intruder alert. Full squad, small arms. I want those amateurs off my ship.'' *''Boarding party eliminated. Ship secured. Back to work.'' Orgo engages its Disruptor Field *''Disruptor Field, abort approach. They have a generator dirtside. We cannot touch it from up here. Your move?'' *''Deploying Emergency Beacon to in-sector Tenno.'' *''Support Squad reports generator destroyed. Disruptor Field is down. The Galleon is exposed. Board now. Find your target.'' Boarding Orgo *''Shadow Field: Online'' *''Kuva Lich confirmed. Close in.'' *''Crew: Void sinks manifesting in quantity. We need that target dead yesterday.'' Agor Rok is slain *''Kill confirmed. Galleon decapitated. Return to Railjack. Now.'' *''Alert: Void Storm has neutralized Railjack Recall. Crew member: You will have to get back here the old-fashioned way. '' *''I see... Tearing... across five dimensions. Reality is about to invert and grow teeth. We have waited too long. Return.'' Rising Tide Trailer *''An imminent threat grows. You must prepare. We will reconstruct an Old War Railjack, top of the line, Sigma series. A home, a weapon, a chance. We have work to do.'' After being restored through Crafting *''Online. -'Crew, Dax'- My crew is gone. Tenno. You will do. Awaiting for Dry Dock integration.'' *''I am Cephalon Cy. I require access to your Dry Dock. Take me there. (Inbox Message)'' During Rising Tide Integrated to Dry Dock *''Tenno. I am Cephalon Cy. You will refer to Me as such.'' :: Cy's Diagram *''The Sentient Threat has learned from past defeat. Reforming. Rebuilding. We must rebuild to contain that threat. We will reconstruct an Old War Era Sigma Series Railjack.'' :: *''A Railjack requires a viable Command Cephalon. I am NOT a viable Command Cephalon. I will identify a viable replacement. But first: salvage, then assembly. Return to your Orbiter.'' :: Railjack: Salvage Location *''Railjacks died with the Orokin. Only wreckage remains. I have identified faint Void drive traces on the surface of Mars. Investigate. Salvage. Rebuild.'' Recover the Railjack's Fuselage: Ares, Mars Arriving at Mission's location *''Faint Void drive traces in proximity. Locate and mark for salvage.'' Scanner Deployed *''Fuselage. From the Vidar School. Stay in close proximity while I scan it.'' Scan Complete *''Confluence Aggregator: Roasted. Something has nested in the fuel intakes. Astroframe integrity at 87%. Component: Viable. Cephalon Ordis: rendezvous with Tenno at extraction point.'' Back in the Orbiter *''Wreckage recovered. Proceed to the Dry Dock.'' Repair the Railjack Fuselage in the Dry Dock Fuselage brought to Dry Dock *''I have not seen a Railjack in... some time. I... remember: Orokin Outer Terminus positions have fallen to the Sentient Armada. Our orders: Behead the fleet. My Crew: Sukhin, Krodhi, Zada. There are none finer. We are... Family. We will stop this war in its tracks. We are... the Orokin Empire's best hope. We were. There is work to be done. This fuselage requires repair.'' Fuselage Restored *''Fuselage restoration complete. Propulsion section located. Earth's forests. Beware of hostiles.'' Recover the Railjack Propulsion System: Cervantes, Earth Mission Start *''Void contamination points to bleed-out from Railjack catalytic artery. Locate and Assess.'' Scanner Deployed *''Propulsion Systems: The most advanced ever produced. Scanning. Remain in proximity. Neutralize all hostiles.'' Scan Complete *''Orgone Accumulator: blown. Aetheric Condenser: vaporized. Viable.'' Repair the Railjack Propulsion System in the Dry Dock Propulsion brought to Dry Dock *''Void engines. Void engines... Zada dances our ship through forward lines. Krodhi identifies and prioritizes targets. Sukhin's turrets track and terminate. Our reputation is earned. Our Objective: a Turaga-class Worm Ship. Zada plots an arc. We accelerate. Hmm. Ancient history. The dead have no needs. The living require that propulsion system.'' Propulsion Restored *''Propulsion restoration complete. Void breach residue identified on Lua. Probable nacelle location. Recover if viable.'' Recover the Port Nacelle: Plato, Lua Mission Start *''Railjack nacelle nearby. Locate and assess.'' Scanner Deployed *''Portside nacelle. Seen better days. Scanning. Eliminate interference.'' Scan Complete *''Viable. Tagging for retrieval. Extract.'' Repair the Port Nacelle in the Dry Dock Nacelle brought to Dry Dock *''Zada plots a data-gathering lap around the worm-ship. Sukhin targets exposed launch orifices. Power redirects to the Tunguska capacitor. With a pull of the trigger we will end this. The moment arrives. The moment arrives. Tenno, my precepts... I am not a viable Command Cephalon. I will continue my search. Continue repairs.'' Nacelle Restored *''Portside nacelle restored. She is coming together... Next site: Venus.'' Recover the Starboard Nacelle: Tessera, Venus Mission Start *''Starboard nacelle located. We— You... need this.'' Scanner Deployed *''Starboard Nacelle. Best-in-class. Scanning. Sights up, safeties off.'' Scan Complete *''Integral fission tanks ruptured. Otherwise fine. Cephalon Ordis has been signaled. Proceed to extraction.'' Back in the Orbiter *''Wreckage recovered. Proceed to the Dry Dock.'' Repair the Starboard Nacelle in the Dry Dock Nacelle brought to Dry Dock *''Precepts: Complete the mission. Preserve the crew. Tunguska capacitor charged. Sukhin pulls the trigger. Nothing happens. Zada reports engines offline. Shields offline. Weapons offline. Personal lights flash on as the first missiles hit. I watch as Sukhin, along with his gunnery chair, is sucked into the infinite. I watch as the port nacelle detonates. We are spinning. Zada calls for assistance. I am silent. Krodhi's attempt to save our engines proves fatal. I watch as he is engulfed in flame. Zada is alone at the helm. She beholds the distant flash of torpedo tubes. She says my name. The viewplate blossoms. She ceases to exist.'' Nacelle Restored *''Starboard nacelle reinforced. Soon cognitive geometries will self-assemble. She will live. But not yet. Transferring tail section data to your Orbiter.'' Recover the Tail Section: Berehydnia, Sedna Mission Start *''High-probability of Railjack tail section nearby. Clear out hostiles and mark for retrieval.'' Scanner Deployed *''Tail section. Intact.'' Scan Complete *''Dorsal stabilizers: salvageable. Cogitators: viable. Marking for salvage.'' Back in the Orbiter *''Tenno. Your assistance is required in the dry dock.'' Repair the Tail Section Tail brought to Dry Dock *''Railjack. Sigma Series. Top-of-the-line. Crew. Four-thousand-eight-hundred-and-ninety confirmed kills. Complete the mission. Preserve the crew. Thirteen systemwide errors. There were no errors. There was only... me. Following my orders. In her final moment I think Zada knew that. Precepts: Complete the mission. Preserve the crew. To complete the mission the crew must die. To preserve the crew is to fail the mission. The crew exist to complete the mission. Therefore... I... completed the mission. Why was I given those orders?'' Tail Restored *''You require a viable Command Cephalon. You understand why I am non-viable. Replacement Cephalon not yet located. A solution must exist. I will find it. Final component marked.'' Recover the Engine Cowling: Orias, Europa Mission Start *''Cowling identified. Visual verification required. Move in.'' Scanner Deployed *''Engine Cowling. You know what to do.'' Scan Complete *''Structural integrity: within required tolerances. Marking for salvage. Cephalon Ordis: time for pickup.'' Back in the Orbiter *''Tenno. Your assistance is required in the dry dock.'' Repair the Engine Cowling Cowling brought to Dry Dock *''All known Cephalons: surveyed. None conform to tactical parameters. None possess necessary astrogation poetics. None possess a comprehensive warfighting database. Viable Cephalons: nil.'' Railjack Complete *''Work crews report tools-down. Railjack structure: complete. Structure reinforcement: complete. Systems restoration: complete. Your presence is required on the dry dock. (Inbox Message)'' *''You have a Railjack. Tenno. All records of my mission have been purged from the weave. Why, I do not know. I had a crew. I must accept sole responsibility for their deaths. Conclusion: I am non-viable. But I... I am the only Railjack-compatible Cephalon. The Sentients have almost rebuilt. Conclusion: I am, under the circumstances, a viable Command Cephalon. If you will have me.'' Integrating Cy to the Railjack If player says yes * Understood. I will begin the process of integrating with the ship's systems. This may take some time. Commencing. You may now enter your Railjack. If player says no * Understood. Others Transferring resources *''Assigning resources to work crews.'' *''Do not rest. There will be time for R&R when we are done.'' *''Progress.'' *''The Sentients continue to rebuild themselves. Our salvage operations must continue.'' *''We are making a good time. I have yet to find a viable Command Cephalon. My search continues.'' *''Well Done. Work continues apace.'' Completing resource deposit * Commencing restoration. You will be contacted upon completion. :: All Resources Gathered * This will take some time. :: Salvage Mission Available *''Our enemy rebuilds itself ceaselessly. We must have that Railjack.'' *''Tenno, that salvage will not recover itself. Coordinates Marked.'' Scanner Perimeter Breached *''Perimeter Breached. Scan Interrupted. We do not have time for this.'' *''Perimeter Breached. Clear them out to resume scan.'' *''Scan cannot continue until the area of operation is cleared. Get on it.'' Scanner Perimeter Abandoned *''Scan Interrupted. Hold perimeter.'' Vomvalyst Interference *''Drones have established a dampening field. Eliminate them to resume scan.'' *''Interference Drones detected. Scan interrupted.'' Vomvalysts Destroyed *''Boom. Drones down. Back to it.'' *''Return to objective.'' Railjack interactions Entering a Railjack *''Welcome to the Railjack. A living thing. A home. And a weapon. Your Home. Your Weapon. Aboard this vessel, we work before we play.(First time) *''Tenno, on deck. Touching the Reliquary Drive *''Attempting to perceive: Cognition algorithms fail to prove a negative. Something touches me. Impossible.'' *''Crew. A color you have never seen. Imagine it. That is where you are.'' *''Paradox. You behold an absence. Describe it.'' Touching the Reliquary Drive after Cy finishes his integration *''Where the negative resides, my mind is... dissonance. All I know is... Lua. Will you go?'' *''Nav is ready for coordinates. I urge: Lua... Lua. (If "Go To Lua" is clicked)'' Railjack Key Mission (Lua) Mission Start *''I behold... Nothingness. You are in the right place.'' After the Key is grabbed *''Stop. Something has occurred. The periphery of absence... I felt it tremble. A desire to be filled. To be known. You hold a key. Return to the Orbiter. I believe you have found my answer.'' Back in Railjack *''Take what you have found to that which I cannot find. The negative will be proven. My end shall be at an end. Begin our beginning.'' Reliquary Drive Activated *''Something moves: an infinite zero. Impossible. Perception Failure! Recalibrating.'' Railjack Online *''All systems: Clear. Reactor: Online. Whatever you did, we are spaceworthy. Proceed to Navigation. You have earned this. Railjack: Online. Let's take her out.'' Launching the Railjack for the first time (Currently unused, but can be activated through a glitch.) *''Translating in 3... 2... 1... Grab something.'' Category:Quotes